Failproof
by Jenova-chan
Summary: Kyon ponders on his and Itsukis relationship on his way home from school, and gets slightly insecure about the whole thing. What if Itsuki's grown tired of him after the three years spent together? Someone has to prove him wrong...


I'm here yet again with a sappy little one-shot. This is even worse than the previous one... Kyon went all OOC in the end and ruined the whole thing. But I wanted to show that he actually cares in this relationship, and that Itsuki isn't a total pervert/smiling bastard. It's only like that for 90% of the time....this story is the remaining 10% of their life together. And it might be AU? Three years set in the future and all....

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, so if you sue me, the law will be on my side!**

_'Kyon's thoughts'_

* * *

They were far from what you would call a 'normal couple'. They were as far away as they possibly could be, any further and they'd fall off the edge of the planet.

Thus it was only natural for Kyon to spend some time, but only a bit, to think about how the hell he'd ended up in a relationship with Itsuki Koizumi. A relationship that had lasted for three years, and didn't show any evident signs on ending any time soon.

'_Which is good…I guess.'_

He hadn't really bothered to think about it, he'd (reluctantly) admitted that what had happened had happened and he (mostly) wasn't one to complain, but it'd just popped up in his head one day when he was walking home from a late class.

From there, it had stuck to his mind like an ant to a sugar cube, following his thoughts close by and when he was done thinking about something or done studying, it was always there, jumping head-first into his overworked intellect. It was a bit annoying and somewhat disturbing that, after three years, he'd begun to start thinking about this _now_.

'_It's nothing to think about. We ended up together, we stayed together and we're living together. If it wasn't supposed to work out, wouldn't that be obvious by now?'_

He shook his head to cleanse it from the invading wave of growing doubt, nervousness and insecurity, and shivered when a cold wind managed to work its way beneath the layers of thick clothing he wore. It was chilly outside and the clouds were dark gray and thick with unshed rain. They hung low on the sky today, and it felt almost like being in a closed space again, except for the colored leaves that desperately clung for their life to the way too naked trees. Shades of deep red, warm orange and bright yellow mixed and matched his way on the concrete sideway leading to his and Itsuki's shared apartment.

It was a walk he'd taken many times to and from the school he attended to and it'd become almost something he'd do on auto-pilot.

He played with the cold keys to their residence, to his bike, his locker and to some other place he wasn't really sure he knew where it was or why he had the key. It didn't matter to him anyway. The clinking sound of metal hitting metal disturbed the complete silence in the dusk, somehow just making the lack of sound more outstanding.

With nothing else to distract it with, his brain started thinking in tracks he wished he'd get out of. What if they were just too different from each other?

'_I mean, he __is__ still an Esper, and I'm still only human. He's working, I'm studying. I'm not even contributing with anything to our household… I don't think I'd make a good husband to __anyone__.'_

Not that he was messy or anything. He simply took care of what was his, and nothing else. It was his philosophy; every man for himself (if it wasn't against Haruhi, because then they'd need an army of men just to get from point A to point B).

But Itsuki had never said anything. No complaints or requests, he just smiled that serene smile and happily did all the other dishes or washed the other clothes.

They had so different lives, separate from the life they lived together. Kyon studied, something he took quite seriously, and Itsuki was employed by the Agency, still working to find the last remnants of the Espers and vanquishing the occasional Blue Giants in closed spaces. He was paid to train the youngest recruits and to fight, and that made his working-schedule a bit uncertain. He could be gone two or three days, or he could be home for a week without anything to do. Kyon understood that, he really did. It was not something he could decide, whether he'd like to see Itsuki more or not, and it wasn't all that bad. Thanks to his work, Itsuki could keep in contact with Miss Asahina and Yuki, something Kyon was grateful for. They might be an alien and a time-traveler, but they had become his friends in a way.

'_Two friends that are girls, pretty girls not to say the least. I could've fallen in love with any of them, even Haruhi at some point. But I fell in love with him… two guys living with each other as a couple, how weird is that?!'_

But it didn't matter how much his supposed logic screamed that two guys together were wrong! disgusting! and weird!, he found himself ignoring it to the point that it was silenced completely. He continued to walk in a placid manner, only picking up the pace a little when he felt the first heavy drops of rain hitting his forehead and nose. He didn't want to get soaked. Not today, not now. He was tired from having seminars all day and he still had two essays to finish until Thursday, his brain was running on overdrive and he felt a slow, churning ache build up behind his eyes. He sighted and rubbed his temple with a gloved hand. This was the second headache today, and he was out of Aspirin.

'_I'm always tired nowadays…I want Itsuki to be home again…if only so he could go grocery-shopping for me.'_

His boyfriend was currently away again, off to some place in Europe to fix some business with a closed space the size of Switzerland. Apparently Haruhi, who studied paranormal science in Europe, had failed to see the teachers point, and an argument had broke loose and she'd been sent to the principal.

He'd already been gone for three days, something that really shouldn't bother Kyon this much because it was part of Itsuki's job and he'd promised to be home again in four days. But as always, it did. Just a little.

'_Home tomorrow then…uugh, I need to at least clean the apartment before he comes home.'_

The sporadic droplets of icy liquid had turned into a slow drizzle, making Kyon walk faster. What if Itsuki grew tired of it all? They _did_ see each other at home, but Kyon almost always had to study or came home late and exhausted, and Itsuki must've gotten tired of having to take care of most of the cooking and the cleaning. Not to mention the sometimes long periods (like this one) when they didn't see each other at all.

'_What if I'm not good enough…?'_

He shook his head violently, his wet dark brown hair sticking to his face. He shouldn't ever doubt himself. He was who he was, and if Itsuki didn't like it, he should say something! But the Esper never did. He just smiled and told him to _stop worrying. _

But what if…? They rarely went out, and the romantic gestures were scarce to say the least. Maybe he should… do something nice for a change? But what? He was totally clueless when it came to that sort of thing; it was Itsuki's specialty to know when to say the mushy-gushy stuff and/or make weird suggestions, which nine out of ten times would make Kyon wonder if he'd really lived with a closet pervert for a whole year.

He finally entered the stairwell in the condo they hired an apartment in and started to climb the stairs up to the fourth floor. The elevator was currently out of order, and Kyon suspected that it'd stay that way for a while. The landlord was a kind man, but not really the most attentive landlord that you could have. But he didn't mind that much; after all, he could've lived on the seventh floor and that would've been worse.

He fumbled with his gloves and the keys in the dark, not bothering to turn on the lights in the stairwell because of the buzzing sound that would probably wake some of the tenants that went to bed early (their 80-year old neighbors for example).

Kyon cursed under his breath as his numb fingers dropped the keys on the floor, the sound bouncing off the bare walls and causing his headache to pound against his already abused skull.

He picked them up and unlocked the door, being careful to shake off the excess water on his coat outside the hallway before he closed the door. The apartment was dark, just as he'd left it this morning, except for the angry red numbers on the TV that digitally showed the time. It was 20.45.

'_Did it really take __that__ long to walk home? Shit, I'm getting out of shape…'_

His stomach rumbled to inform him that he was hungry, desperately so, but he was so tired and his head didn't make it any easier. He opted for standing still for a minute, trying to catch his breath after running up the stairs and to get his head to calm down. He felt like he'd run into a brick wall now that he stood still. The whole day had been crazy; and early seminar had prevented him from eating a proper breakfast, classes had kept him busy during the day and the final seminar had been prolonged and hadn't ended until 19.00. But now, it was quiet and he stood still, and it felt like the world stood still with him.

The low grumbles didn't stop, but he ignored it. Sleep. He needed sleep. To sleep you had to get to the bedroom. Kyon dragged his body through the spacious living room and into the bedroom. It was as dark here as it had been in the rest of the rooms, and he was thankful for that. Bright light right now would only hurt his head more.

He caught a whiff of a familiar scent that he immediately associated with Itsuki, and a tired and content sound involuntarily made its way out of his mouth.

"I didn't think you'd _ever_ come home Kyon."

He screamed and tried to whirl around, but was kept in place by two strong lean arms that quickly had snaked around his waist and torso. He feebly fought against the grip until he recognized the smell and voice. His chest heaved up and down as he tried to regain his senses from the shock. "Don't ever do that again Itsuki… I thought-… _fuck_, you scared me." Kyon breathed, relaxing slightly in the hold.

Itsuki Koizumi pulled the somewhat smaller male closer to his chest, smiling apologetically. "I'm sorry, I didn't think I'd scare you that much…" He turned Kyon around to face him, frowning at the now docile body before him. Kyon had dark rings under his eyes, and the way he responded to Itsuki's hands moving him around made Koizumi a bit worried. "Are you alright?"

Instead of answering the question, Kyon let his tired and slightly cold body slump forward and rest his forehead on Itsuki's shoulder. "You're early…" He felt soft chuckles rumble in his partner's chest as the arms around him supported his weight.

"We fixed the problem earlier than expected. I wanted to see you again, so I hurried home. Kyon, are you okay?" The Esper asked again, concerned at the lack of yelling and Kyon-ness.

"I'm just so tired… my head hurts and I just want to sleep. M'sorry for being so dull and tired all the time…" Kyon said, his mind too drained to control what his heart wanted to say. He felt numb in a weird way, but also kind of relieved and happy now that his lover was back.

Itsuki had just about two seconds to react when Kyon's knees suddenly gave out and sent him sliding down Koizumi's torso. Luckily for Kyon, Itsuki wasn't as tired as he was, and managed to catch him before he hit the ground. Holding his boyfriend upright, Itsuki maneuvered them to the big double bed where he carefully sat the other down.

He kneeled in front of Kyon and cupped his face with both hands to get his tired boyfriend to look him in the eye. "You have nothing to be sorry about, you silly human. I don't think you're dull at all, why would you think that?"

"I don't… I don't know, I mean… I'm always tired and whenever you're free, I have homework and essays to do so we never… y'know… we never really _do _anything." Kyon blushed and was immensely grateful that the room was dark. This wasn't him, not at all! He wasn't supposed to say these embarrassing things, not supposed to almost faint in exhaustion and definitely _not _supposed to sit on their bed, getting comforted like a child by his lover. But he was. And he was too sleepy to care about anything anymore, except the feel of warm hands against his face, caressing it softly.

"You're not dull, and I understand why you're tired and I'm proud over you. I know you work hard, and it's just normal for students to be tired sometimes. Let's talk more tomorrow okay? You need to sleep." Itsuki waited for an answer which never came and he shook the body in front of him lightly. "Kyon?"

He was so tired… Kyon doubted that he could stand up straight, even if he tried. "Yeah, I think so too… I have a late morning tomorrow anyway. I just have to change-" He stumbled forward to get to the drawer with his pajamas, but was pushed down on the bed again by firm hands. Sitting there he stared dumbly at Itsuki as he started to unbutton his shirt. "Wha-?"

Kyon's only reply was a smile, affectionate and reassuring, as he sat there and let himself get undressed by his boyfriend. He tried to convince himself that this was only because he was so tired and hungry, not because he wanted it. This could be his subtle way of making it up to Koizumi for all the late nights of studying he'd pulled recently.

'_And all the late nights that will be pulled this week…'_

He wasn't used to get manhandled and he wasn't sure he liked it, but he let himself be pulled to his feet just to be taken to his side of the bed and obliged when Itsuki whispered to him to lie down. The soft, cool bed sheets had never felt better. Kyon felt the bed dip down on the other side and a pleasantly warm body pressed itself up against his back, spooning against him. Two arms encircled his waist protectively and a nose was buried in his hair.

Itsuki inhaled the well-known scent of his lover before kissing the top of the head tenderly. This was heaven, right here. He decided to tell his boyfriend that. "Kyon… I love you." He hummed contently as the body in his arms shuffled around to face him.

"Just shut up… I want to sleep." Kyon buried his burning face in the crook of Koizumi's neck and hoped that the heat radiated from his cheeks wouldn't lead to unwanted questions.

The Esper smiled. He was more used to this attitude than the meek Kyon that had inhabited his boyfriend's body mere seconds ago. Even if they'd been officially together for three years, Itsuki could count the romantic moments between them on his two hands. Not that _he _didn't try, but he knew that Kyon wasn't really the type and would refuse the things Itsuki suggested. But sometimes Kyon did it anyway, just to please the other and that made Itsuki happier than what should be legal. He could be high as a kite for a whole week if Kyon just let him wash his hair or cooked food especially for him. Or said things like he'd done just now.

This was who his boyfriend was. And he loved him because of that.

Kyon felt his brain close the headquarters for the night and his heart had free access to his vocal chords. Maybe that's why he didn't feel quite as embarrassed to say what he was about to say anymore. "…Love you too 'Tsuki…"

And he realized that this _wasn't_ a relationship bound to fail, not a thing that would slowly fade away to nothingness. He _meant _those words too much to let that happen.

Not that he'd tell Itsuki that. He still had some shreds of pride left.

* * *

I'll just go hide under a rock now... this is a perfect example on what you _shouldn't _do at 03.00 am. It was supposed to be more...meh...realistic? Logical? More like Kyon? Well, fuck it, I posted it anyway and what's done is done.

Reviews my friends, give them to me! Even a one-word review (like bleh) is highly appreciated.


End file.
